From the Shadows
by Ash the Animatrix
Summary: This is the continuation of Ice Demon Allysandra's From the Shadows. Riku claimed Sora as his Queen of Light. Leon is trying to bring Sora back.


Here is the first chapter I will post for the continuation of this story.

Sorry it took me so long. I can be lazy at times but I am also getting ready for college.

Thank you for your patients.

I hope you like it.:-)

From the Shadows

Chapter 1:Life Choices

One month. It has been one month since Riku had token him to the world of darkness and had made Sora his queen, to rule by his side as light for the darkness. It has also been a month since Riku had impregnated Sora with twins. Even though Sora was a male he was able to have kids because he was a hermaphrodite, which means he was born with a p*** and a v***; male and female reproductive organs.

To Sora, with all the changes happening to him one would think that Sora would be petrified of all of this and to be mortified of Riku and of the things he had done to him, but unfortunately none if that was true at all. Sora was quite happy with all of this. As every one already know while being around the two Riku and Sora had feelings for one another. They were always together ever since they were little toddlers. Riku being the one year older then Sora, Sora would always look up to Riku as his hero and role model. Sora smiled to that thought. And here they are now, as husband and wife, going to have kids together and live together as a family. This was all a dream come true for Sora. But there were the downsides for this whole situation as well. Riku was known as the traitor to his friends, to the people who trusted him, to the people who believed in him and given him a second chance; they were all after him now.

As Sora thought all of this, hunched forward over one of the windows of the castle, which was there home, looking outside, wearing a lovely black and blue dress with the kingdom hearts symbol on his back, he did not take notice of a dark silhouette approach him from behind until he felt two strong muscular arms wrap around his waist and a head nestling on Sora's right shoulder.

"Hello, love." Called a deep, husky voice.

Sora turned to face his beloved.

"Riku. Hi."

Riku look down at his lover. He could tell Sora was deep in thought.

"What is the matter, my love? What has you so deep in thought?"

Sora sighed and then smile. Riku could read him like a book; ever since they where kids Riku would always know what Sora was thinking or when he is deep in thought or when something was troubling him. Sora began rubbing his belly. "You know me so well." He paused. " I am just think of everything that has happened to us. Being brung here to this world. Living here with you. Marrying you; becoming your queen of light, and becoming pregnant with your child. So much has happened since my arrival to this world and I bet the same is happening; changes for those back in the other worlds. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Mum, Dad, Leon and everyone else we had encountered on our journey. I wonder how there doing?"

Riku raised his head from Sora's shoulders but kept his hands in place.

"Do you not like being with me?" Asked Riku with a slight gloom in his voice.

Sora turned to face Riku with a look of brief disbelief of what Riku had just asked him. Sora then place of his hands on Riku's cheeks, staring deeply into Riku's aquamarine eyes with his own deep ocean blue ones.

"Riku, no. I do not regret being with you. I love you, Riku. This is what I'd always wanted; To be with you and no one else.

Riku grab Sora's hands with his own bigger ones, giving them a gentle squeeze. "What about everything else? Me becoming the king of darkness, leaving the island and the others behind, betraying all of our friends, and bringing you here to be with me and impregnating you with my child? Do you regret any of those things.

Sora only gave Riku a lovely smile, squeezing his hands back at Riku's.

"No, Riku; I do not regret anything that has happened. Yes, at first I was scared of all the changes that has happened to me and everything else, but in the end, I get to be you, the person that love the most. The person that I'd always wanted to be with. To be married with, to have as many kids with. To spend the rest of my life and beyond with. That's you Riku."

Sora place a small kiss on Riku's left cheek as a single tear fell from his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you, Riku. No matter what happens I will always love you forever."

Riku could only smile down at Sora as he bent down and give him a deep passionate kiss fill with so much love and longing. Soon they parted with much needed air. Riku embrace Sora with a tight grip yet not too much to harm Sora.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Sora, how much I need you in my life. You are really the most amazing person I have known throughout my entire life. Always filled with so much light and hope it at times would become unbearable. I love you so much, Sora."

Sora began crying, strands of tears coming from his crystal eyes.

"I love you too, Riku. Always and forever."

After another brief kiss Riku picked up Sora bridal style and carried him to their chamber where they made love through the whole day and throughout the whole night. It was nothing but pure love and happiness.

Meanwhile back at Hollow Bastion there was a meeting held in The Hollow Bastion Reconstruction Committee basement.

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Aerith, Yuffie, Merlin, Cid, and Leon were all present and attended for sitting at the large round table discussing the issue of Sora and Riku.

"I'm telling you, we need to bring Sora back home now." Said Leon. "Who knows what Riku is doing to him."

"I can assure you Riku is not harming Sora." King Mickey said.

"Riku would never harm Sora. Ah-hyuck. He loves Sora." Goofy explained.

"That may be true but Riku still betrayed us. He took Sora away from us." Leon turned to Mikey. "Your Majesty, you must do something. We can't let Riku get away with this any longer. He might do something really drastic if he hasn't already."

"Leon, calm down." Aerith said trying to calm Leon down placing her hands on Leon's arm. She knew very well if how deep Leon's feelings for Sora were.

"We are all worried for Sora."

Leon snatched his arm away from Aerith's grip.

"You don't know nothing at all!"

King Mickey had enough. He slam his hands ontop if the table.

"Leon! That's enough!

Everyone was shocked. King Mickey was only like this when he means business. He was usually more nice and mellow.

Leon finally calm down and sat back down.

"We all know the situation that has occurred with Riku's betrayal and claiming Sora back to his world. Not only that the balance of light and darkness are shifting. If we do not control this now there is going to a major problem for our worlds and the other worlds, too."

"King Mickey has a point." Aerith stated.

"We have to bring Sora back in order to bring the balance back into place."

"Then it's settled." Leon finally said. "We have to bring Sora back no matter what."

Kairi was torn. She did not know what to do. She had known Sora and Riku had fillings for each other very well and all she every wanted was for them to be happy with eachother and be together. She didn't even care that Riku gad betrayed him. They were still her friends. She turned abd looked outside from the window, watching the night sky cave in.

'Sora. Riku. Wherever you are please be careful.

To Be Continued.

I hope you like it. It may take a long or short while until I update but I promise I will continue this story. Thank you for your patients and have a good day. See you next time friends.


End file.
